


Desirable pranks

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Iruka was running out of time and he was incredibly stressed because of it.This is why he accepted the cup of coffee from Genma while working at the mission desk without thinking twice about it, completely forgetting the number one rule of never accepting anything eatable or drinkable from the man. Ever.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	Desirable pranks

Iruka knew better. Which is why he was properly pissed off and not just angry. Furious even. He had taken on too much work, which was not unusual for the sensei, but this time he had some critical files that needed to be ready before tomorrow evening. A special request from the Hokage herself. Iruka was nothing but dutiful, so he had taken the task with no hesitation, happy to at assistance for someone he respected so highly. 

What he had not anticipated when accepting was the number of files that needed to be sorted out and how much of a mess they really were. With the Academy and mission desk work on top of it, Iruka was running out of time and he was incredibly stressed out because of it. 

This is why he accepted the cup of coffee from Genma while working at the mission desk without thinking twice about it, completely forgetting the number one rule of never accepting anything eatable or drinkable from the man. Ever. 

It had taken about twenty minutes for whatever drug Genma had put in it to take effect and therefore left Iruka confused for a couple of moments before realizing why he was suddenly so fucking horny. There was nothing sexy about reading crappy mission reports from exhausted and arrogant Jonin.

The fact that Kakashi was the one standing there waiting for his report to be approved when the realisation hit Iruka was completely at random. The report for once was a well written one, so the copy ninja was probably not interested in being shouted at tonight, but looked rather thrown off and surprised when Iruka started filling the entire room with killing intent. It did not take anyone long to realize that the anger was not aimed towards Kakashi for once, as everyone saw Genma flee with the kind of speed that would impress anyone and Iruka shouting his name with so much venom it could knock someone out cold. 

Iruka was furious. 

And so incredibly fucking horny.

Genma's good instincts had him running away, and Iruka fought hard to try to calm himself down to a level where he could focus on the task at hand. Unfortunately, that included having to face the silver-haired ninja in front of him to apologize, then finish reading the report, for so to pack up and run home where he could jerk off all ashamed in his dark and lonely bedroom. 

But the second he lays his eyes on the Elite Jonin he couldn't help taking in the shape of his body and imagine how sexy Kakashi would look without clothes, lying underneath him while their bodies were rubbing against each other. A shiver went through Iruka, and he looked up into the Silver-haired man's grey eye. 

Kakashi's head was slightly tilted and his eyebrow was arched up in curiosity. He must have noticed the shiver that went through Iruka because the eye widened in realization and Iruka could detect a slight blush above the mask. 

Iruka ducked his head in shame wanting to escape the now really embarrassing situation and forget all about it. Maybe he could seek out Inoichi Yamanaka to help him with that.

He cleared his throat as he sat down and did everything in his power to focus on the writing in front of him and not how much he wanted to fuck the man standing in front of him and kiss and lick every inch of that body. Kakashi shifted his weight and Iruka's thoughts went to imagining how those strong legs would feel wrapped around him while he was pounding hard into Kakashi's body. 

Right, the report…

"My apologies Kakashi-san, I let my temper get the best of me because of one of Genma’s unforgiving pranks, sorry to leave you waiting." Iruka put all his effort into keeping his voice steady but was not quite successful. He hoped he managed to hide his blush at least, though he doubted it. 

Kakashi cleared his own throat and put his body into the famous slouch of his. 

"Mah, don't worry about it sensei, Genma's pranks are known to have the worst timing and setting." Kakashi leaned over the desk, lips not too far from Iruka's ears as he whispered: 

"Though, I think the timing was rather perfect. I am not opposed to helping you out with fixing the aftermath of the prank if you will let me Sensei." 

If Iruka wasn't already blushing before he certainly was now. It also didn't help that his cock jumped in excitement and made Iruka gasp, low enough for the rest of the room not to hear it, but loud enough for Kakashi. Iruka could see the smug look on the copy ninjas face as he leaned back and Iruka wanted to wipe it of by bouncing on to him kissing it away. 

Iruka swallowed. He grabbed the stamp and approved Kakashi's report without finishing reading it. 

"Thank you for the hard work Kakashi-san." 

Iruka stood and leaned over the desk so that Kakashi could hear him but without announcing it to the rest of the room. This time Iruka did not fight the want that bleeds through his voice. 

"Since you are so willing to help me cleaning up after Genmas prank, I will not decline your generous offer, meet me at my apartment in half an hour". 

As Iruka leaned back he noticed the movement of Kakashi licking his lips behind the mask and Iruka couldn't help but smirk, satisfied by the fact that he somehow had affected the infamous Ninja. 

Kakashi gave a small nod before he turned on his heel and left the room. Iruka slumped down in his chair and hunched over his desk hiding the flustered face in his arms while letting out an involuntary groan. He heard the chair next to him scrape against the floor and the movement of Kotetsu leaning over towards him. 

"What the hell did Genma do? I don't think I have even seen Kakashi-san move that fast to get away from Gai-sans challenges." 

Iruka turned his head so that he could peek at his friend with one eye. Kotetsu looked genuinely curious and a little worried. Iruka was thankful he had not caught on to the true state Iruka was in.

"Don't worry about it, but I do think I will have to leave early tonight, You guys think you can manage?" 

Kotetsu's eyebrows shot up in the air in surprise. It was incredibly unusual for Iruka to abandon work, but he nodded because everyone knew how overworked the sensei was. 

"Thank you, I owe you one!" Iruka stood and grabbed his stuff before escaping the room and rushing home. Carefully holding his bag in a way to hide how very hard he was under his clothes. 

He was so horny he didn't even feel guilty from leaving work early, and he felt incredibly excited for whatever would happen if Kakashi showed up. As he reached his apartment he couldn't help leaning against his shut door and palming his very desperate erection while letting out a loud and needy moan. 

Fuck. He have never been this horny before or lost this amount of control over himself. He could only compare the need he felt with what he had read in books, but always assumed had been exaggerated beyond limits. 

Iruka was no prude, he enjoyed sex very much and did go out and have a one nightstands with whatever woman or man that caught his interest and seemed interested back occasionally. But he had never felt desperate like this before. He knew it was the effect of the drug that caused it, but damn, he had no clue drugs could be this effective.

Iruka wanted to put his hand in his trousers so badly to jerk off, but the knowledge that Kakashi was coming over made him hold back. Even though he was barely able too. Iruka managed to shuffle himself to the kitchen where he found a bottle of sake he never had the time to drink and filled a glass with it. Iruka gulped it down and filled his glass again. 

Fuck. 

Kakashi was coming over, with a very obvious promise to help Iruka with his current problem. 

Or perhaps it was a blessing? 

Iruka and Kakashi were good friends outside of the mission office. After the chunin exam fight, they had apologized to each other and built a friendship. They still had their arguments over mission reports, but they forgot about those when they ate dinner together on occasion at Ichiraku.

Now Kakashi was going to come to his apartment and they were likely to end up having hot sex. Iruka had yet to see Kakashi's face but you had to be blind to not notice how good damn sexy the Jonin-sensei was. Iruka certainly had. 

He had never acted on it though because their relationship was built on friendship over anything else, and the academy sensei had been completely ok with that, until tonight. Tonight that friendship would change to something more advanced, something that involved intimacy and pleasure. 

At least for the night. 

Iruka looked at the glass in his hands and decided to take a large sip. It didn't matter if he was under the influence, it's not like the desire that was running through his body was completely natural either and the alcohol was needed for him to just go with whatever direction the flow took him. He was no prude, but he normally had some limitations. With the desire currently running through him, he had no intention of holding back, because damn it took everything within him to not just grab his cock and jerking off right there. 

Iruka jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door and he looked towards the watch he had on the kitchen wall. It had already been over 40 minutes since he left the Hokage tower, but it had felt like just a few minutes. Of course, Kakashi would be late, but surprisingly not later than what Iruka would have expected. 

He walked to his door and took a deep breath before opening it. Outside stood Kakashi, and Iruka couldn't help his eyes roaming over the other man. The Jonin had discarded his hitai-ate and his flak jacket, the hair was hanging slightly over the scarred eye and the lack of vest made Kakashi's body and shape more prominent. In his hand, he had another bottle of sake, a way more expensive brand than the one Iruka was currently drinking. 

Iruka swallowed and he could tell that Kakashi noticed by the way his eyes flicked down and back up again.

"Like what you see Sensei?" 

Kakashi's voice was almost enough to push Iruka over the edge and Iruka found himself speechless and could only nod in response. 

Kakashi walked closer, leaning towards the brunette. His voice so sensual it sent a shiver through Iruka's body. 

"Going to let me in or did you change your mind?"

It was enough to put Iruka out of his trance because they both knew Iruka was not letting Kakashi just walk away now. He stepped aside and the Jonin walked inside the apartment. There was enough space, but he intentionally walked close enough to rub slightly against the Chunin. Iruka bit his lip to hold back the moan the sensation caused. When Kakashi was inside he took off his shoes and looked around curiously. They had never been to each other’s places before, so it was only natural. 

"Uhm, welcome, would you like me to get you a glass for that?" 

Kakashi turned towards Iruka again, noticed the glass he was already holding and the flask in his hand. He just nodded. 

Iruka walked past him and he could feel the other man's eyes on him. He opened the cupboard and grabbed another glass for Kakashi and grabbed the bottle opener he left on the countertop earlier. Kakashi grabbed it, but not without grabbing Iruka's hand with it and walking into Iruka's space. 

"Or perhaps we can wait a little bit with the drinks?" 

Kakashi's voice and eyes were filled with desire and Iruka felt sucked in. Kakashi moved the items from their hands to the countertop, then he moved one hand to Iruka's cheek while pulling his mask down with the other. Iruka did not get much time to take in Kakashi's face before warm lips were on top of his. The Jonin certainly did not plan to wait and simply just went for it. 

Not that Iruka minded the slightest, because those skillful lips on top of his own were the best thing Iruka had felt the entire day. The loud moan that escaped his mouth simply couldn't be helped. Kakashi grabbed the opportunity to deepen the kiss and Iruka gladly accepted the tongue exploring his mouth.

Kakashi stepped even closer and his hands slowly and carefully roamed over Iruka's body and under his sweater. Iruka grabbed hold of Kakashi's shoulders to keep himself standing upright, because the kiss, Kakashi's hands and body against his made him overwhelmingly lightheaded. 

And even more desperate for release.

Kakashi seemed to notice because he broke the kiss and slowly started to unzip Iruka's flak jacket. Iruka held the eye contact and felt like passing out when seeing the desire that burned in Kakashi's normal eye. It gave Iruka a small chance to see Kakashi's entire face and god lord why would the deadly handsome Jonin hide a face like that. The scar on the left eye went almost as far down as Kakashi's thin lips, now slightly swollen after kissing Iruka senseless and he had a beauty-mark on his chin that Iruka found insanely hot. 

Kakashi leaned in again but started trailing slow kisses down Iruka's jaw and neck this time while pushing the vest of his shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. 

Iruka gasped when Kakashi's hands were back on his body and Iruka could feel Kakashi smile against his throat. 

"Mmmhm, you are damn gorgeous and so responsive Iruka, you are killing me by simply existing." 

Kakashi's voice was horse and full of desire and Iruka closed his eyes and moaned when one of Kakashi's hands roamed over one of his nipples. 

"Fuck, Kakashi, stop teasing!" Iruka's cock was still untouched by Kakashi, and he was not having it anymore. He grabbed Kakashi's ass and ground their hips together. This time it was Kakashi's time to gasp as the sensation of their hard-ons rubbed together through the clothes. Iruka couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge that he somehow turned Kakashi on too. 

Kakashi's hands trailed down and hocked his fingers on the waistline of Iruka's pants and started pulling them down. Iruka's very hard cock popped out and he hissed as the cool air hit his sensitive skin. 

Suddenly Kakashi was kneeling in front of him, one hand kneading Iruka's backside while the other grabbed the base of his cock. 

Then, Kakashi's lips and tongue was suddenly on him and that was the only thing he managed to focus on for the moment. This entire time his cock had been neglected and he knew he would not last long. He buried his hands in the silver hair and leaned back against the counter to help himself standing upright. His hands followed the movement of Kakashi's head and Iruka couldn't help bucking his hips when he suddenly was engulfed by the hot and wet cavern of Kakashi's mouth. 

"Fuck!" It was all he managed to get out and he moaned long and loud when Kakashi hummed around him and took him deeper almost to the base. Kakashi leaned back again before taking Iruka completely in, all the way this time. When Kakashi swallowed around him it was almost enough to make Iruka come. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hips and motioned him to start fucking that sexy mouth of his, and Iruka happily obliged. 

It didn't take many trusts before Iruka felt the orgasm wash over him and was just about to pull out, but Kakashi's hands held him in place and Iruka couldn't do anything but spill his seeds down Kakashi's throat. Kakashi did not seem to mind the slightest as he greedily swallowed it all down, the sensation milking Iruka completely. 

Iruka's bones felt like jelly when Kakashi's mouth released him and he stood up and once again claimed his mouth. Iruka could taste himself, but couldn't care less as the Jonin with a way to much skill kissed him slow and sensual. 

Strong hands grabbed Iruka's backside in a firm grip and lifted Iruka effortlessly, allowing Iruka to wrap his legs around his hips while Kakashi carried him through the apartment to the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss until he carefully lied Iruka down on the bed. 

"Do you know how good damn gorgeous you are Iruka? How long I've been wanting to do this? Fuck you or having you fuck me?" Kakashi lifted Iruka's sweater of him and started trailing kisses down the sensei's body. 

"Then you stand there in the mission office hotter than ever, all aroused and desperate, I simply couldn't pass on the opportunity."

Iruka hadn't known, he had thought their relationship had been on completely friendly terms, nothing more. He was more than excited to learn that wasn't quite the case though. Right now all he wanted was for Kakashi to fuck him and then take his turn later. 

"Just shut up and start fucking me already!" Iruka was already starting to get hard again from Kakashi's mouth and hands all over him. And probably from the drug Genma had given him aswell. 

Kakashi couldn't hold back a smile and was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed a bottle of lube Iruka assumed had been in his pocket from the start and flipped Iruka over to his stomach. Iruka felt more kisses being trailed down his back before the older man's fingers found it's target. They circled Iruka's tight hole for a moment before a finger slowly and carefully pushed in. 

"Ah, Kakashi!" Iruka moaned into his pillow. The movement of the finger pushing in and out, slowly going deeper and deeper while setting his entire body on fire. Iruka gripped the sheets when the second finger slowly entered. Kakashi was speaking dirty between kissing his neck and back, but Iruka was unable to focus on any of the words. 

Iruka screamed out into the pillow, thankful it was dampening the sound when Kakashi's fingers hit the bundle of nerves of Iruka's prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure through his entire body. Kakashi said something while adding the third finger but Iruka could only catch snippets of it. He did notice the lust bleeding through the voice though and angled his face so that Kakashi could hear him. 

"Please" Iruka begged, he was tired of waiting. 

Kakashi swore but backed away to take his pants off and release his still untouched cock. Then he was all over Iruka again, spreading his legs to get a better angle and Iruka could feel the tip of the cock at his hole before the Jonin slowly started pushing in. 

Iruka knew he was making a lot of noise but couldn't care about it right now, all his focus went to the sensation of the copy ninja's cock slowly filling him up. He also registered Kakashi panting above him. 

Kakashi started with slow trusts allowing Iruka to get used to his size. Iruka almost felt like fainting at the feel of the copy-ninja's cock pushing in and dragging out of him slowly. The sensation was more intense than he had ever experienced before and he was loving every second of it. Kakashi's thrusts eventually speed up and he was ruthlessly pounding into Iruka's body almost hitting Iruka's prostate every time. 

Iruka was getting close and he could tell Kakashi was too which is why he felt lost and confused when Kakashi pulled out and flipped him over. Kakashi leaned back over him and whispered in his ear while releasing Iruka's ponytail and positioning himself for the new angle. 

"I want to see you when you come." 

The words were sensual in Iruka's ear. Kakashi claimed his lips again when he was once again pushing himself into Iruka's body. Breaking the kiss when he was once again pounding into him. Iruka noticed how both of Kakashi's eyes were open and drinking in every feature and expression on Iruka's face. Iruka almost screamed in pleasure when Kakashi's hand started stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Iruka reached his second orgasm, gripping tightly at Kakashi’s shoulders. Kakashi thrust a few more times into him before he reached his own peak and came inside him, burying his face in Iruka's neck while filling Iruka with his cum. 

Kakashi lied heavy over Iruka a few seconds before lifting himself off and lying down next to him. Both still trying to catch their breaths. 

After a minute or two, Iruka turned his head towards the naked Jonin next to him, not quite sure when Kakashi had taken his sweater off. 

"Damn, we are definitely doing that again." 

Kakashi turned his head towards Iruka before turning completely to his side, grabbing Iruka's head and claiming the chunins lips in a slow, sensual and incredibly intimate kiss that lasted until they both needed air again. 

"Yes, we definitely are." 

The smile on Kakashi's face was no longer just filled with lust and desire, but with something more and warmer. It made Iruka's heart skip a beat seeing all the emotions on Kakashi's unmasked face. He gave Kakashi a quick kiss before he pulled back again and said: 

"I can't wait." 

* * *

The Hokage’s office was still filled with light this late at night. The Hokage, her ANBU guard and one other person were present. 

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama." 

Tsunade couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. Kakashi's crush on the academy sensei was obvious to everyone but the sensei himself. And everyone could see the appreciated glances Iruka sent the Jonin now and then. They had played around each other for years and the Hokage was simply tired of waiting for one of them to make a move because the tension was slowly killing everyone around them. 

And if it helped her win a bet, it was a win-win for everyone. 

"Thank you for your hard work Genma-san, Konoha is forever grateful for your contribution." 

Even the ANBU guards sighed in relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut and was not originally supposed to post this, but oh well, I decided to anyway. It is a practice piece, and I really have no clue what I am doing :p


End file.
